narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Shikadai Nara
is a genin from Konohagakure's Nara clan, and a member of Team Moegi. Background Shikadai is the only child of Temari and Shikamaru Nara. Shortly after his birth, his father notices his cry as "lazily and feeling all-knowing to the whole world", and suggests that he'd better explore the world with his friends, all the while Shikadai is yet to be given a name. Shikamaru Hiden: A Cloud Drifting in Silent Darkness Personality Shikadai takes after his father, Shikamaru, in several ways, possessing a similar relaxed, unenthusiastic personality. He finds participating in activities to be very tiresome and is quick to shirk out of them as seen when he rejected an invitation from Inojin to train after school. Stemming from his lax nature, he also isn't one to properly respect rank, greeting his uncle — the Kazekage — plainly before flatly asking for his other uncle Kankurō. He also showed himself to be blunt and outspoken like his mother, telling Boruto that pursuing a prank during the Five Kage Summit was stupid. Shikadai is referred to as a gamer and seems to have a strong moral code.Boruto: Naruto the Movie light novel For instance, he was personally offended when Boruto revealed he was cheating in the video game the two play with Inojin. He also gave up against Boruto, who he did not know was cheating at the time, in their Chūnin Exam fight because he felt that as a gamer, one should understand when to give up to fight another day when the odds are overwhelmingly against you. He also has a fierce rivalry with Boruto. Appearance Shikadai follows the customary look of the Nara, with his black, spiky hair tied up in a ponytail. His eyes, however, are teal and shaped like his mother's. His facial expressions also favour his mother's. He is quite tall for his age. He wears a dark outfit with a light cream-coloured jacket over it, which bears the same emblem seen on the jacket his father used to don as a genin. Also as customary of his clan, both of his ears are pierced with grey stud earrings. In Boruto, he wears an unbuttoned black coat with a white T-shirt. Abilities Shikadai has been hailed as a prodigy amongst the Nara clan, having inherited his father's intellect and possessing the Kazekage clan bloodline.Gaara Hiden: A Sandstorm Mirage He was considered a much more difficult opponent for Boruto during the Chūnin Exams; and said to be definitely well above the level of Yurui. Shikadai had beaten Yodo,Boruto: Naruto the Movie who was considered the best hope for Sunagakure to win. During his fight against Boruto, Shikadai said he had at least 12 countermeasures in place if Boruto had used the Rasengan. Ninjutsu Nara Clan Techniques Shikadai is a capable user of his clan's ability to manipulate his shadow, which, by connecting his it to that of a target, forces them to mimic his movements. He can also use the technique to simply restrict his opponents movements, without forcing them to imitate his own. His skill with the technique even allows him to greatly expand its range to capture many different targets simultaneously. This unnamed technique allows his shadow to completely encompass a very large area, quickly capturing and taking over multiple targets before they can react. Shikamaru gives Temari credit for making this advancement of his clan's ability possible. As a member of his generation's Ino–Shika–Chō, he is learning the collaboration techniques to be performed between him, Inojin, and Chōchō. Epilogue After class at the Academy was dismissed, Shikadai warned Boruto not to pursue his prank because of the five Kage meeting. Upon arriving home, he told his mother to tell Ino that his stomach was hurting, simply to get out of having to train, and greeted his uncle Gaara casually, earning a reprimand from his mother, but shrugged it off and asked for his other uncle Kankurō instead. Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Upon hearing that he and the rest of the class will be going through graduation exams in a week, Shikadai found little interest in the idea. Later, he accompanied his father in stopping Boruto from interrupting the Seventh Hokage from his duties, and to his chagrin, was asked by his father to notify Naruto's shadow clone where Boruto was. Boruto: Naruto the Movie After finishing their missions for the day, Shikadai hung out with Boruto and Inojin to play video games together. When he found out that Boruto had been cheating in the video game, he was annoyed and told Boruto that levelling up on his own behind his mother's back was much more fun. He later on entered the Chūnin Exams with Inojin and Chōchō. He used his shadow to hold Inojin and Chōchō against the sides of a pit to successfully avoid falling in and failing the first Chūnin Exam test administered by Sai. In the second test, Team Moegi uses their team-work to easily capture a flag to advance. In the third round of individual fights, Shikadai is matched-up with his cousin Yodo, who he defeats with his Shadow Imitation Technique and moves on.Boruto chapter 4, page 35 In the final round of the Exams, Shikadai is matched against Boruto. Shikadai is able to capture Boruto and his shadow clones by creating a massive shadow circle, taking them all out at once. When he asks the trapped Boruto to give up, Boruto instead creates multiple shadow clones to surround Shikadai with the aid of his concealed device. Shikadai admits defeat, however, is pronounced the winner when Boruto was discovered to have cheated. When Kinshiki and Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki began their attack on the arena, Shikadai was protected by Rock Lee and saved by Gaara from falling debris of the stadium, before being evacuated. Trivia * Before Shikadai was born, the counsellors of Sunagakure stated that if his uncles die without heirs, he, as a descendant of Rasa's bloodline, would become the Kazekage; Suna considered it a crisis for a Konohagakure-born shinobi to become Kazekage, and this reasoning was used to force Gaara into taking a wife. * According to the movie's light novel adaption, Shikadai's role-playing character, when he plays with Boruto and Inojin, is a silver armour-clad, two-handed sword wielding warrior. * According to character trivia from Boruto: ** Shikadai's hobbies are shogi, simulation games, and taking afternoon naps. ** His favourite foods are sashami and water eggplants. ** His least favourite food is spinach. Quotes * (To Inojin) "Pranks and training are both annoying."Naruto chapter 700, page 3 * (To Boruto after capturing him) "It would be great, if you gave up soon." References id:Shikadai Nara pl:Shikadai Nara it:Shikadai Nara